


"I Had Better School Days."

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, My Crossover ship, a werid old one shot I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Sharks & Chazz ran into each other.





	"I Had Better School Days."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a old fanfic one shot I made for school so it's probably sucks with a ship that I love & I'm really shock to find it was a tag meaning I'm not the only who ships this, which is good since I thought I was alone in this.

‘’I Had better School Days.’’

Shark was woke up getting ready for school. Shark was just your typical loner. Him being indifferent and cool about most things. Despite his aloof and cold nature, many people respect him for his dueling skills of course he has a soft side he really doesn't show a lot. 

Shark was making his way to school it was sunny and overall a very nice day to have a duel outside. Until bump into something.He fell on the ground, He rubbing the back of his head.

‘‘Hey, watch it slacker!’’ 

Shark gaze up to see a boy in front of him wiping his close off his black jacket, paying no mind to Shark. The boy wears slightly tattered black jacket with a grey trimmings over a purple shirt,dark blue pants,brown shoes. Shark stare at the boy for a moment.

Shark lifted himself up, "sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he placed his up in defence and apologize. 

"You should be sorry slacker." The raven-haired boy turns to leave, having enough of this. Shark saw the other boy turning to leave. Shark not wanted to end the meaning. 

"Wait!" Called the purple-haired male. Shark called out grabbing the boy's wrist. The boy to look at Shark. 

"What do you want slacker?" The boy question obviously annoyed within his voice. 

"I never got your name.’’

‘’I’m The Chazz Princeton and don’t you forget it Slacker and yours?’’

"My name is Reginald...Reginald Kastle but you can call me Shark.’’ 

‘’Okay then, Shark,I guess I will see you later.’’ Chazz turned his frame to the side, leaving. Before Shark could say anything he heard the bell of his school rang. Shark eyes wided. ‘Oh no I am going to be late.’ He ran as fast as he could to the direction of his School. His counter with Chazz must have taken up his a lot of his time. He finally got there.

He rested his hands on his knees trying to get his breath back from all that running he did. He looks up to see his Rio with some of his friends. He went up to his sister and friends, ‘’Hey Renginal I worry about you what took so long?’’ Rio ask showing worrier in her face.

"Oh sorry sis it’s nothing to worry about," Shark felt a burning sensation coming onto his cheeks. Rio smiles and then tilted her head to the side in worry, "Are you sure you don’t look okay?’’ She lifted her hand and place it lightly on top of her brother’s head,‘’Oh no your burning up. Are sure you don’t have a cold?’’ Rio asked in concern for her brother's health. 

Shark pulled Rio’s hand away softy explaining that he is fine and no need to worry about him. Rio didn’t buy that excuse but decided not to push the issue any farer. Rio signs in defeat and thought to her. Maybe she could ask Tori or Tea for help with this issue. Shark was glad Rio stop bothering him and gave up. He really thought she wasn't going to leave him alone. 

Shark went to the classroom noting how a lot of the kids in class are not there or even the teacher for that matter. His eyes scanned the room until his eyes found a familiar male in the corner that goes by the name "The Chazz". There was an open sit next to him. Shark felt a pain in his chest but he ignores it and walks up to the open sit. He sits down. 

‘’Oh it's you Slacker," Chazz looks over at the boy next, eyeing him warily. 

‘’Hey Chazz," Shark looks back at Chazz. 

‘’So how’s life.’’ Shark ask trying to keep the conversation going. ‘’Pretty good and yours?’’Chazz asked. ‘’It’s going pretty as well.’’

They both stayed quiet for a moment… it was awkward, very awkward. 

‘’Hey Chazzhro!’’ A boy with light and dark brown hair came over with a big smile. Shark notice how he looks like an kuriboh. ‘’What do you want slacker?’’ Shark didn’t pay attention to them. Shark close his eyes. 

‘’Hey Slacker wake up...Shark get up.’’ Shark opens his eyes to see Chazz right in front of him. ‘’Oh hey Chazz.’’ Shark wiped his eyes.

He probably fell asleep during class without knowing it. 


End file.
